


Nanomadia Teencast

by chara_HUD_dreemurr



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: "unrequited" love, Alternate Universe - High School, British High School, F/F, Highschool AU, If i missed a character tag please let me know, Its nanomadia not whatever the rps equivalent is, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nonbinary Character, Slow Burn, This isnt rps this is the minecraft characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chara_HUD_dreemurr/pseuds/chara_HUD_dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally posted on wattpad)</p>
<p>Nanosounds is the new girl (cliche I know) at a school where almost everyone seems to know each other. A year later she's part of one of the schools biggest friend groups, but is still finding her way to believing it.</p>
<p>Add a dash of troubles of the heart, aliens, and background ships you get this mess. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character info

**Author's Note:**

> So, nice to see you! If you're coming from wattpad, its ever so nice to see you again, thank you for the initial support of this silly little au. The first chapter of this explains a few things that weren't clear last time and then we'll get on with the story.

So we'll start with basic au information

* * *

 

  * Its a highschool au
  * All the yogs are teens and in school
  * Its British high school, I have no idea how American high school works
  * They're in year 9 (14 years old) when this starts, they'll be older by the end
  * Aliens exist
  * Lomadia and Xephos are fake dating, Xephos is actually dating Honeydew.



* * *

Character Information

 

Nanosounds

  * Trans girl exclusively she/her
  * Bi with a preference for girls
  * Questioning polyamorous 
  * Crush on Lomadia (gasp spoilers for this nanomadia story they like each other)
  * Is tutored in maths, science, and occasionally english



Lalna Coffee

  * The main Lalna
  * Brothers are Lalnable and 'Livid' (his twin, magic police Lalna)
  * Over enthusiastic puppy dog of a person
  * "Had" a crush on Rythian
  * Still kind of has a crush on Rythian
  * Spends too much money on phone charms and key rings
  * Phone case is a stack of pastel coloured bunnies
  * Nano's tutor



Lomadia

  * "straight"
  * Actually gay
  * Extremely gay
  * Couldn't be less interested in men
  * Uses many petnames and terms of endearment
  * Strong as hell
  * Has a crush on Nano



Nilesy

  * ____Aromantic Asexual
  * More interested in cats that this entire thing but helps anyway
  * Just looking out for Lom
  * Easily frustrated by people forgetting he's aro
  * Sad because Lyndon isn't allowed in school



Xephos

  * nonbinary they/them only
  * Alien
  * Doesn't understand a lot of human concepts
  * Dating Honeydew
  * Only into men



Honeydew

  * Pansexual
  * Polyamorous
  * Genderqueer but still only uses he/him
  * Likes wearing dresses a lot
  * Really loves all of his friends



Rythian

  * Forced himself to have a crush on Zoey in primary school because he felt like it was expected of him
  * Actually gay
  * Asexual
  * Still really good friends with Zoey
  * Kind of hates Lalna kind of crushing on Lalna



Zoey

  * ~~~~Dating Fiona
  * Still really awesome and really gay
  * Teep is her younger brother
  * It was kind of awkward when Rythian had a crush in her but they're both really gay and over it



Fiona

  * Dating Zoey
  * Goes to a different school
  * Constantly texts Zoey at break and lunch



Teep

  * Aromantic Asexual
  * In year 7
  * Taller than the entire friend group
  * Mute
  * Speaks sign language eventhough most teachers there don't
  * Carries a whiteboard and pen



Ravs

  * Talks to Teep more than people his own age
  * His dad owns a bar
  * Invented the lever game



Sjin

  * His dad is a farmer or a CEO or a king 
  * No one really understands which
  * Dating Sips
  * Spends a lot of time following Sips and the hat boys around
  * Alien



Sips

  * polyamorous
  * Dating Sjin and the hat boys
  * Spend most of his time with Sjin and the hats or with Xephos and Turps
  * Sleeps in class



The HATs

  * in the same class for everything no matter what
  * Always next to each other
  * Dating each other and Sips
  * Smiffy is genderfluid and uses any pronouns, though he/him is most common
  * Trott isn't actually a walrus, he's just tended to wear a walrus hat in primary school and the joke never died
  * Trott still wears the walrus hat
  * Whole school agress that Ross is probably a werewolf



Strife

  * Alien
  * Parv is constantly attached to him



* * *

 

If a character wasn't mentioned It's likely I don't feel comfortable writing them or don't know much about them. Like ridge, lying, and kirindave. I haven't watched much of their content and I'm not the biggest fan of ridge as a person

 


	2. Chapter 1:: Lalna Coffee: Ultimate Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna begins to notice something different in how Nano is acting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first chapter has been rewrote!

It was late December, a cold rainy morning in England, as it tended to be around 99% of the time. Nano had managed to roll out of bed about half an hour ago, and after rushing around her house frantically getting ready, had managed to get to school only five minutes late. She was, however, drenched. The rain was appalling, cold bullets pelting her from the sky, leaving her completely drenched and starting the day with a see through shirt. But that was the average winter morning for most people at the school.

 

The school gate was a welcome sight, and the humanities block where her tutor room was situated was even more welcome. She threw her bag down next to her seat with a heavy sigh, shrugging of her blazer and placing it over the radiator before sitting down.

"Late again Nanosounds?" Her tutor asked, tone amused

"Sorry sir" she laughed, quickly rumaging through her bag to find her maths book, hoping against hope it wasn't ruined. Lalna leant over her shoulder from where he sat beside her to see what she was doing. She sighed in relief when she retrieved her maths book, looking up just in time to see Zoey and Teep walking into school, Teep was carrying an umbrella over them both and they appeared to be barely wet at all. Lucky bastards.

"So, is it a bit wet out Nano?" Lalna teased. The bastard had been drove in today hadn't he, the still dry state of his fluffy mess of hair proved it.

"I'm beginning to think I hate you, I hope you know that" Nano huffed, forcing her maths book back into her bag and pushing her dripping hair out of her eyes "What do we have first?"

"Maths. We're still doing algebra" Lalna laughed at the clear distress on Nano's face

"Don't be rude! God I have to put up with you all day don't I" Nano sighed heavily, looking mournfully at her drenched blazer. And she had to wear that all day. She quickly retrieved her tie from the front pocket of her bag and tied it in the laziest knot possible, far too tired to put up with being held to uniform standards. "What day is coffee day this week?"

"Tomorrow" her tutor chimed in dryly from the front of the room, feet up on his desk as he read the morning paper. Nano groaned, faceplanting the table.

* * *

 

Maths was hell. Nothing made sense. What's an x axis?? Nano sure as hell didn't know. How do you draw a smooth line ever? That was an ordeal too. And after a double lesson of that mess, she now had to listen to Lalna trying to explain it better in simple baby words for her simple baby thought process or however he'd described it on their first little tutor session.

 

She sighed, resting her head on the cold, disturbingly colourful dining room table. The feeling of cold, loe quality plastic on her face didn't do much towards making her feel better. Looking up and seeing Lomadia laughing at something Xephos had said only added the feeling of a stab to the heart of what she was already experiencing. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, if anything, she should be happy for Lom, she seemed to genuinely love Xephos, even if they did bicker a lot, and every time they were on the same team for anything in any situation it became a power struggle. They were both natural leaders, but Nano knew who she was more inclined to follow (until the ends of the Earth probably).

 

She could almost swear she could hear her name, but she was too absorbed in her little day dream of following Lomadia to the ends of the Earth. A pretty cool pirate ship was involved and Xephos wasn't. It wasn't until Lalna literally clapped in front of her face that she snapped back into reality.

"Nano!" Lalna practically yelled for the third time in the past minute. God he could almost swear she was ignoring him on purpose.

"Whaaatt" she mumbled groggily, lifting her head from her arms and shooting him an accusatory look as if he was in the wrong

"Sorry to break you from the ever important world of daydreams bug Ive kind of been trying to get your attention for about ten minutes" Lalna teases, finding himself smiling knowingly despite not having any idea of what was happening.

"Yeah well- well. What I was thinking about is more interesting anyway" Nano stumbled, a blush rising to her cheeks. Had looking like he knew actually meant something to her or was she just embarrassed about being caught daydreaming? Well, what did it really matter.

"Well if you'd like to stop staring at whoever's in that direction, you could follow me. Its nearly time for next lesson there's no real reason to keep trying with the work." Lalna laughed

"I wasn't staring at anyone shut your face!" Nano snapped, but she was still smiling. She was rarely ever truly mad at him.

"Come on then, science awaits" he announced dramatically, standing up and nearly falling over in the process. Nano didn't know whether to laugh or complain, so she did neither, and followed him from the cafeteria to the science block.

* * *

Lalna had totally hit the nail on the head with the staring thing. Did Nano have a crush? She must do! Lalna considered it his duty to help her in anyway he could. He'd have to get ready to do some detective work!

 


End file.
